


There's still a Grace at home

by Wordywizard



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, K-9 referenced, Tea, roomba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: Graham has a pet Roomba and invites the Doctor and the rest of the fam over for tea.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	There's still a Grace at home

Graham's house was odd because you could tell it was desi for two. It had a set of two armchairs next to each other looking out the window. He hadn't changed much since Grace's passing either because he wasn't home much or out of respect for Grace's design sense. She'd been great at finding useful objects from Rombas to dusters that reached out of the way areas.

He'd invited the rest of the fam over for some tea. But Ryan was still in the kitchen shaking down the cupboards for biscuits. The Doctor and Yaz were sitting on a small loveseat sofa while Graham lounged on a lovely rocking chair, part of a set of two.

The Roomba bumped into the room sucking up the little grains of sand that they had brought back from their last adventure.

"Graham you didn't say you had a pet!" She said reaching over to pat the Roomba affectionately. 

"Doc that's a… Roomba." He said cautiously as he lifted the cup up to his mouth to take a sip of tea.

"What's their name?" She asked comfortably as she continued to stroke the little robot.

"It's a Roomba, they don't have names." He said looking a little panicked.

"Well, that's a sh-" 

"He's lying, it's called Grace jr." Ryan chimed in as he walked into the room carrying a tin of biscuits.

"You'd think your own grandson would keep your secrets." He murmured sipping his tea thoughtfully.

"Oh, In honour of Grace," Yaz asked politely.

"No she named it after herself. Something about how it should always be a Grace doing the floors." He chuckled remembering wistfully when she first brought it home. Graham had always missed spots on the floor so Grace always did it.

“I had a Robot Dog once. We called him K-9. He was a very good boy.” The Doctor said thinking about her old cuboid friend.

At that they settled back in chatting about this and that and planning their next adventure. The Doctor brought up Barcelona (the planet not the city of course) and it's wonderful sites.


End file.
